backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstreet Boys: Larger Than Life
|Row 5 title = end date |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = venue |Row 6 info = Zappos Theater at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino |Row 7 title = location |Row 7 info = Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S. |Row 8 title = number of shows |Row 8 info = * 32 in 2017 * 30 in 2018 * 18 in 2019 * 80 in Total |Row 9 title = last tour |Row 9 info = In a World Like This Tour (2013–15) |Row 10 title = this tour |Row 10 info = Backstreet Boys: Larger Than Life (2017–19) |Row 11 title = next tour |Row 11 info = DNA World Tour (2019-2020) }} Backstreet Boys: Larger Than Life is the first concert residency by American vocal group Backstreet Boys, performed at Zappos Theater (formerly The AXIS Theater) in the Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. The show had its opening night on March 1, 2017 and was scheduled to close on April 27, 2019 in order to start the Backstreet Boys 11th world tour in May of the same year. Although, AJ Mclean stated on the last night of their final show that they're coming back asap after the DNA World Tour.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyPY-7rOZIs Background and announcement On April 1, 2016, member Nick Carter told Entertainment Tonight that the group signed a deal with Live Nation Entertainment for a nine-show "test residency" in Las Vegas. AJ McLean confirmed the deal, telling Us Weekly that the residency would begin in January 2017. On September 23, the Backstreet Boys confirmed their Vegas residency happening in 2017 titled Backstreet Boys: Larger Than Life. Reception According to FOX 5 Las Vegas|KVVU-TV's report, Backstreet Boys: Larger Than Life is the fastest-selling residency in Las Vegas in history. It is also the first time that Planet Hollywood has opened up balcony seats for headliner, making the theater 2000 seats bigger than fellow headliner Jennifer Lopez and Britney Spears. Its first round with 9 shows had grossed total revenue of $5,399,176 with 4,667 average audiences per show, making it the most attended residency in Las Vegas in terms of average audience. Setlist Pre-Show iheartradio Concert setlist # "The Call" # "Incomplete" # "Interview" # "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" # "All I Have to Give" # "Get Another Boyfriend" (Live debut in 14 years) # "Q&A" # "As Long as You Love Me" # "We've Got It Going On" # "I Want It That Way" # "Q&A" # "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" # "Larger than Life" Regular Show Setlist #Video MegaMix #"Larger Than Life" #"The One" #"Get Down (You're the One for Me)" #Show Introductions #"Drowning" #"Incomplete" #"Quit Playing Games (with My Heart)" #Video Transition #Dance Break/"Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" #"I'll Never Break Your Heart" #"Anywhere for You"* #"Darlin'"* #"Undone"* #Talk #"As Long as You Love Me" #Video Transition #Dance Break/"The Call" #"We've Got it Goin' On" #"Get Another Boyfriend" #Talk #"More than That" #"All I Have to Give" #"Shape of My Heart" *Dance Break #"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" #"I Want It That Way" Encore: #"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" Shows Personnelhttps://www.backstreetboys.com/tourcredits *Lead Vocals- Kevin Richardson, Brian Littrell, Howie Dorough, Nick Carter, AJ McLean *Show Manager: *Assistant Show Manager: *Creative direction — Raj Kapoor Productions *Co-Director: *Musical director — Keith Harris *Co-Director: *Video Director — Bert Pare & Garry Odem *Video Engineer / Crew Chief / LED Lead - Caudill Pictures & Entertainment Inc. *Press Liaison: *Monitor Engineer — Seth Kendall *Tour Accountant: Mark Haworth - Tour Manager and Tour Accountant *Playback Engineer — Romain Garnier *Technical & Production Director- Dan Mercer *Road Manager/Production Coordinator- Kristin Rinden *FOH Engineer- James McCullagh *Monitor Engineer- Seth Kendall *Show Caller- Stephen Nimmer *Stage Manager- David Commisso *Head Carpenter- Jason Deleu *Management — Jennifer "Jenn" Sousa, Ron Laffitte *Lighting Director- Graham Anderson *Tour Accountant — Mark Haworth *Video Director- Bert Pare' *Creative Direction and Design- Raj Kapoor Productions *Director/Co-Production Designer/Screens Producer- Raj Kapoor *Assistant Director/Associate Producer- Rita Maye Bland *Lighting Designer/Co-Production Designer- Richard Neville *Video Content- Silent Partners *Staff Photographer- Justin Segura - VIP Coordinator/Photographer *Musical Director- Keith Harris *Pre-Show Mix- DJ Earworm *Additional Music Production- Varun *Costume Design- Tierney Burchett - Wardrobe *Supervising Choreographer & Choreographer- Nolan Padilla *Assistant Supervising Choreographer- Codie Wiggins *Choreographer-Sharna Burgess***, Chase Benz, Alex Chung, Jojo Gomez, Jaquel Knight, Chuck Maldonado, Tricia Miranda *Iconic Choreography- Rich + Tone, Fatima Robinson, Richard "Swoop" Whitebear Security *Michael "Mike" Elgani- Nick's Security *Drew Philip- Head of Security/Road Manager/Brian's Security *Aaron Tonga - Howie's Security *Josh Naranjo - AJ's Security *Keith McGuffey- Kevin's Security* Band *Keyboards- Lance Tolbert, Delvyn Brumfield (Co Musical Director/Keyboards/Synths/Strings) *Guitars- Adam Hawley, Tim Stewart *Bass- Andre Bowman *Drums- *Keith Harris - Musical Director/Drums/Keyboards *Vocal Producer- David “DQ” Quinones *Drum Programming/Arranger- Adrian “DJ Dubz” Wiltshire *Programmer/Arranger- Kevin Teasley *Engineer- John D Norten, Rico Simmons Dancers *Floris Bosveld (Dance Captain) *Hailee Payne (Female Dance Captain) *Valentino Vladimirov *Teddy Coffey *Steven Charles (2017-2018)**** *Jian Pierre-Louis *Brooke Maroon *Alyx Andrushuk *Yorelis Apolinario (2017-2018)**** *Lindsey Desrosiers *James Marino (2018-2019)**** *Genise Ruidiaz (2018-2019)**** Legal and Business Management *Keller, Turner, Ruth, Andrew & Ghanem, PLLC *Jordan S. Keller *W. Chris Andrews *Sarah A. Smith *Meredith McGinnis *Lindsay Brooker Booking Agency *William Morris Endeavor *John Marx *Brian Cohen Vendors *Lighting and Video- Production Resources Group *Audio: Sound Image *Automation and Staging- Show Group Production Services *Fan Club & VIP Experience- Wonderful Union *ER production *Quantum SFX *Jason Deleu Touring Partners *Live Nation *Michael Rapino *Steve Herman *Kurt Melien *Amanda Moore Public Relations *Caravan PR- Steven Trachtenbroit *Edge Publicity- Shoshanna Stone Fan Engagement and Website Design *Wonderful Union *Eddie Meehan *Kat Gilbride *Jennie Quan *Justin Segura *Matt Sergent *Matt Ferro *Chad Turner *Nate Gabriel *Mason Mullendore *Anthony Ordonez *Eric Warren Wardrobe Contributors *Magnanni Shoes *Express *Creative Recreation *MAC Makeup *AG Hair *JakiMac *Emporio Armani *Coach Caesars Entertainment *Jason Gastwirth *Talia Rothman *Gavin Whiteley *Edward Tex Dike *John Demos Merchandise Company *Global Merchandising *Barry Drinkwater *Jen Florez *Tracy Stone Digital Marketing and Social Media Management *Crowd Surf *Cassie Petrey *Jade Driver *Helen Showalter Travel Agent *Preferred Travel *Nancy Rosenblatt *Debbie Rosenblatt Afterparty Venue *Chateau Nightclub and Rooftop Clips from Backstreet Boys: Show 'Em What You're Made Of feature film © Pulse Films/K Bahn LLC 2015 and BSB personal archives Special Thanks: *Millennium Dance Complex *Warner Bros. Studios *JetSuiteX *Master Chefs Production Catering *Sennheiser - For providing wireless microphones. Notes *Keith, known as Trey D, is an old friend of Kevin's from Kentucky *indicates which songs were part of a medley *Sharna was Nick's dance partner on Dancing with the stars *indicates which dancer did two years during the residency References Category:Las Vegas